


Happy F**king Anniversary

by fabulousweapon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fabulousweapons Prompt Party fill, Fisting, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousweapon/pseuds/fabulousweapon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can’t stop the words now; each one tumbling from his lips like confessions into a diary he never kept. He tells Steve everything he’s wanted, everything he’d kept from his vanilla partner until tonight. Until Steve had to open his god damn perfect mouth and tell Danny to take whatever he wanted. Do whatever he wanted. Happy fucking Anniversary to him indeed. Much better than the gun and tie he thought he was getting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy F**king Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gunslingaaahhh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gunslingaaahhh).



> Original prompt:  
> steve/danny - ummm bottom!steve, they've played it safe thus far but steve is secretly a little whore and wants danny to play with his ass. do with that what you will.

“Open your eyes Steven, I want you to watch this.”

Steve doesn’t want to. It feels huge now, looking will only make it worse.

“Keep stretching for me baby. Four fingers. Oh my God, look at you taking this. How have I not done this before?”

Steve just whimpers, thankful for the buzz fuzzing his brain for this, and the looseness of his limbs from the wine. “Danny…” His breath hitches as he feels Danny’s thumb slide into place.

“Shh…”

His partner rubs his other hand soothingly over Steve’s hips as he twists his hand and then, “Oh.”

They both look down where only Danny’s wrist remains outside of Steve’s body, panting like they’ve just run a marathon that’s only just beginning.

“Oh babe, that is hot.” Danny’s eyes are as blown as Steve’s, and he balls his fingers into a fist.

A cry ripped out of Steve’s throat, and he threw his head back. “Too much…Danny, it’s too much.” Sweat was pouring off his body as he arched his back into Danny’s touch, cock laying heavily against his belly.

“Shh… You can take this babe. You’re going to take it. You’re such a slut for me, my hand up your fucking ass. Look at how hard you are.”

And god. Fuck. Damn it. Steve has to look again. The head of his cock is purple, swollen and leaking and painful as Danny’s fist moves once again. He can see the muscles flex in Danny’s arm and feel every twitch inside as if it were his own.

It hurt. He was being split in half, wider than he’d ever been opened before. But that pressure was perfect whenever Danny moved his hand and Oh, hit his prostate again and again.

Steve jerked his hips when Danny pressed too hard inside him, and gasped when the blond slapped his ass, digging his nails into tanned flesh hard enough to draw blood. “Stay.” Danny’s voice was a low growl in Steve’s ear and the taller man gave up, collapsing back onto the bed.

Danny’s fist moved slowly, his movements controlled though his breath sped up as Steve’s head fell back as he let out a strangled moan. Words fell off his lips, but he was past caring or understanding. There was nothing but the stretch and in and out of Danny and the pain and the pleasure and the build up and then, right as his back arched off the bed, he was cut short.

Steve’s eyes shot open as Danny gripped his cock hard enough to stall his orgasm.

“I’m not done with you yet.”

Slowly, Danny removes his hand, rolling Steve over onto all fours. His ass is still red from where Danny had bitten it earlier, rimming him until he’d begged Danny to do something. Anything. He’d think twice before he said that next time. Danny’s finger swept over his swollen hole and he gasped, thrusting back, trying to impale himself. Maybe. Maybe he’d let Danny do this again.

“God, your fucking ass Steven.” Danny thrust along Steve’s crack, the tip of his cock teasingly slipping in for a moment. “All I want to do every day is fucking strip you down in that office. Lean you back onto that table and fuck you till the glass cracks underneath us. Fuck you till you’re screaming my name and people across the building can hear the slap of my fucking balls against this ass as you moaning like a fucking whore for me.”

He thrusts in roughly, gaining speed quickly. He can’t stop the words now; each one tumbling from his lips like confessions into a diary he never kept. He tells Steve everything he’s wanted, everything he’d kept from his vanilla partner until tonight. Until Steve had to open his god damn perfect mouth and tell Danny to take whatever he wanted. Do whatever he wanted. Happy fucking Anniversary to him indeed. Much better than the gun and tie he thought he was getting.

“Next time I’m gonna fucking whip you. Tie you up and gag you with my fucking tie as I jerk off over you. You’ll look so fucking pretty splattered with my come. You want that Steven? You want to beg for it like a fucking slut?”

Steve groans, and whimpers, hating himself for loving this. He spreads his legs further granting easier access. “Just, fuck… Danny, fuck. Harder. Fuck me harder.”

Danny slaps his ass again, jerking in roughly as his hand fists in Steve’s hair. He pulls him back until Steve’s sitting in his lap, impaling himself again and again down on Danny’s cock. The whimpers have escalated to little screams, ripping from Steve’s throat every time Danny slams his hips down hard. Fuck, this won’t last much longer.

He reaches around to grab Steve in his hand, feeling his partner’s balls drawn tight to his body. He pulls Steve’s head close to his and whispers in his ear. “Come.”

Steve does with a strangled yelp, shooting more than Danny has ever seen. His body arches, head hitting Danny’s shoulders as he gasps for air, eyes rolled back from the pleasure. He tightens and pushes Danny over the edge, thrusting into him as he rides out his release.

Steve drops to the bed as soon as the hand supporting him moves. Danny would feel bad about it, but he slumps right on top of the boneless pile of Steve below him. They lay still, gasping in air as their hearts finally begin to slow.

Steve shifts, rolling Danny off him, and both groan as the blond’s limp cock slips out. Steve winces, and Danny knows he’ll be sore tomorrow. “Let me go grab a towel and clean you up babe.”

He moves to get up, but Steve catches him by the arm and tugs him down so he can nuzzle into Danny’s neck. “Just hold me D.” They’re coated in sweat; laying on sticky, wet sheets, and Danny’s never been happier than when he hears Steve’s contented sigh as he gets comfortable.

“Thank you babe,” he whispers into Steve’s hair, but his only answer is a small snore.


End file.
